This invention relates to new and useful improvements in reversible pouring assemblies for containers, particularly containers made form synthetic plastic although the invention is not limited to such synthetic plastic containers.
Conventionally, plastic containers are well known for containing water, gasoline and other liquids and it is of course a requirement that such containers be sealed when not in use yet provide access for the attachment of a pouring spout when it is desired to dispense all or part of the contents therefrom.
Difficulty is experienced firstly, in storing the pouring spout and secondly, to ensure that an adequate seal is provided both when the container is sealed and when the spout is attached for the pouring action.
Many such containers include a pouring spout which may be stored internally of the container with the sealing cap maintaining the spout in the stored position. The cap and spout are removed when it is desired to pour the contents whereupon the spout is reversed and engaged through the cap which is apertured so that it extends outwardly therefrom. The cap is then screw threadably engaged upon the pouring neck thus clamping the spout in sealing relationship with the can and allowing the pouring action to commence.
When it is desired to store such spouts within the container, the cap and spout are removed, the spout is reversed and engaged through the pouring neck of the container, to be stored internally with the flange of pouring spout engaging the outer end of the neck. However in order to seal the container, a blank disc is then engaged within the end of the pouring spout whereupon the apertured cap may be screw threadably engaged over the neck so that the blank disc seals against the spout and the wall of the cap defining the aperture. One of the principal disadvantages of such construction is the fact that the disc has to be removed when it is desired to pour and although the cap may be tethered to the container, it is not possible to tether the disc also so that it often becomes mislaid, dirt incrusted and is generally most unsuitable for use in the majority of circumstances.